


Not Real

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy wants what was never real.





	Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Real  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 130  
>  **Summary:** Buffy wants what was never real.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 5](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2453855.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/971910/971910_original.jpg)

Buffy’s gaze was wistful as she stared at the empty chair sitting in front of Giles’ desk. She could remember vividly sitting in that same chair with Spike kneeling at her feet as he proposed to her. She quickly bit back a longing filled sigh before anyone could hear it. 

She knew it had been spell that had caused everything that had happened but somewhere deep inside of her, there was a part, a part she allowed no one to see, that couldn’t help but wish it had been real.

For a brief moment she had been happy, ecstatically happy. It had been a very long time, if ever since she had felt that way. Another sigh escaped her and echoed around the room. _Why couldn’t it have been real?_


End file.
